baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Garvey
Steven Patrick Garvey (born December 22, 1948) is a former Major League Baseball first baseman, and current Southern California businessman. In , Garvey established a Major League Baseball record for most consecutive errorless games by an infielder (193). . This record stood until April 2, 2008, when it was bested by Kevin Youkilis. . Playing career Born in Tampa, FL to parents who had recently relocated from Long Island, New YorkWFAN radio interview Steve Garvey on Mike and the Mad Dog, April 18, 2008 , from 1956 to 1961, Garvey was a bat boy for the Brooklyn Dodgers, New York Yankees and Detroit Tigers. Garvey played football and baseball at Michigan State University after graduating from Chamberlain High School. Garvey played his entire career in the National League West for two teams; the Los Angeles Dodgers (1969-82) and the San Diego Padres (1983-87). He batted right and threw right. In a 19-year career, Garvey was a .294 hitter with 272 home runs and 1308 RBI in 2332 games played. He had 6 seasons with 200 hits for the Dodgers, more than any other eligible non-Hall of Famer. Los Angeles Dodgers Garvey was part of the most enduring infield in baseball history, along with third baseman Ron Cey, shortstop Bill Russell and second baseman Davey Lopes. The four infielders stayed together as the Dodgers' starters for eight and a half years. Garvey is one of only two players to have started an All-Star Game as a write-in vote, doing so in . Rico Carty the Atlanta Braves was the other player so-named, in 1970. Garvey set a National League record with 1207 consecutive games played, from September 3, , to July 29, . The streak ended when he broke his thumb in a collision at home plate against the Atlanta Braves. This ranks as baseball's 3rd longest streak, behind Cal Ripken, Jr. (2632), Lou Gehrig (2130), and Everett Scott (1307). In the 1978 National League Championship Series, Garvey hit four home runs, and added a double for five extra base hits, both marks tying Bob Robertson's 1971 NLCS record; Jeffrey Leonard would tie the NLCS home run record in the 1987 NLCS. Garvey played on 5 pennant winners (including 1 with San Diego in 1984), and was a member of the 1981 World Champion L>A> Dodgers. In , at a point in his career when it looked like he would one day rank among the game's all-time greats, Lawrence Ritter and Donald Honig included him in their book The 100 Greatest Baseball Players of All Time. San Diego Padres On his first trip to Los Angeles as a Padre, he took out a full-page newspaper ad thanking fans for their past support. On October 6, , during Game 4 of the National League Championship Series, Garvey hit a two-run walk-off home run off of Lee Smith in the 9th inning to give the Padres a 7 to 5 victory over the Chicago Cubs. This game has become known as the "Garvey Game." The next day, the Padres won the National League pennant for the first time in franchise history. Garvey wound up being named the 1984 NLCS' Most Valuable Player. Garvey's jersey #6, worn when he was both a Padre and Dodger is retired by the Padres. His number 6 was displayed at the site of his 1984 NLCS home run in right field at Qualcomm Stadium. Garvey was released by the Padres following the 1987 season, after undergoing shoulder surgery. When the shoulder did not heal well, he announced his retirement in January, 1988. Post-baseball career Since 1988, he has been running Garvey Communications, mainly involved in television production, including infomercials. He is also the host of Baseball's Greatest Games. In addition he is hired out to do motivational speaking, mainly for corporations. Currently, Garvey works as a greeter for the Los Angeles Dodgers VIP season ticket holders. He also tries to maintain a low profile by residing in Utah. Personal Garvey has been married twice. He was married to Cyndy Garvey from 1971 to 1983. He is currently married to the former Candace Thomas since 1990.Steve Garvey - Brooks International Speakers & Entertainment Bureau In 1989, Cyndy Garvey published a tell-all book in which she revealed the details of her marriage with Steve. This included details regarding his sexual affairs. Coincidentally, two paternity suits were filed against Steve at the time, and he admitted to fathering children to two mothers.http://www.sptimes.com/2003/08/10/Columns/Bryant_reminds_us_we_.shtml - St. Petersburg Timeshttp://scholar.lib.vt.edu/VA-news/VA-Pilot/issues/1994/vp940926/09240029.htm - Virginian Pilot. Garvey made a number of television appearances from 1977 through 2006. TV.com - Steve Gavey television creditsSteve Gavey Biography See also * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * MLB consecutive games played streaks References External links * Steve Garvey.com * * Baseball Library - biography and career highlights * The Baseball Page - profile and career analysis * Garvey's record-breaking 1,118th cover @ Sports Illustrated (25 April 1983) * The Diamond Angle (article), By Ken Haag with James Floto and David Marasco; should Garvey be in the Hall of Fame *Steve Garvey Los Angeles Dodgers Online *Sons of Steve Garvey Category:1981 Los Angeles Dodgers World Series Championship Team Category:Major League Baseball first basemen Category:First basemen Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:San Diego Padres players Category:National League All-Stars Category:Major League Baseball players from Florida Category:Gold Glove Award winners Category:Major League Baseball All-Star Game MVPs Category:Michigan State Spartans baseball players Category:Major League Baseball announcers Category:People from Tampa, Florida Category:Irish-American sportspeople Category: Major League Baseball players with retired numbers Category:Players